Christmas in Elmore
by Agent BM
Summary: Celebrate the holidays with tawog as we take a look at the Christmas festivities in Elmore.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas in Elmore**

**i don't own TAWOG or Lexy, she's property of Lexboss**

It was December in the town of Elmore. The cold breeze blew, Christmas decorations started to hang, and Christmas carolers sang door to door. Lexy Watterson walked home with a bag full of Christmas stuff

"Merry Christmas lexy" said Penny

"Merry Christmas Penny"

"Merry Christmas Lexy" said Carrie who had possessed Ms. Simians chicken

Lexy waved to Carrie as she tried to avoid an angry ms simian

Mr small stood at a corner wearing a santa Claus suit and ringing a bell. Lexy took $5 out of her pocket and put it in a bucket next to him

"Thank you Lexy" said Mr Small

"No problem Mr small, now what charity is this for again?" Asked Lexy

"Charity, what charity? I just like to ring a bell and take people's money" said Small

Lexy took her $5 back

"Oh come on, it's a fine bell I'm ringing. Besides I have bills and Christmas cards to pay" said Small

Lexy gave him 50 cents and continued walking home. When she got home she took her coat and boots off and walked to the kitchen

"Hi Mom, I got the gingerbread house and cookie cutters you wanted me to get" said Lexy as she gave Nicole her bag

"Thanks sweetie" said Nicole

"I even got something for the tree" said Lexy

she took an ornament out of the bag, on it was a picture of the entire family

"This is beautiful lexy, why don't you put it on the tree so we can all see it" said Nicole

"Yes mom" said Lexy

Lexy took the ornament and hung it high up in the tree

"I have a good feeling about this Christmas" said Lexy

Gumball and Darwin rushed down the stairs in their coats

"Hey guys, what's the hurry?" Asked Lexy

"They're trying to win some contest that I think I stupid" said Anais

"The mall is giving away a free playstation 4, all we have to do is catch some guy dressed as an elf" said Gumball

"Doesn't that sound challenging?" Asked Lexy

"Who cares. A playstation 4 is on the top of our Christmas lists, there's so many games we wanna play" said Darwin

"I think I better go with you, if I catch this elf consider this as a gift from me" said Lexy

she put her coat and boots back on and went to the mall with Gumball and Darwin. Nicole dropped them off outside

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you 3 up I gotta run an errand" said Nicole

"Bye mom" said the kids as Nicole drove away

inside the mall a bunch of kids and gamers stood beside a starting line

"Hello everyone and welcome to Elmore mall. I like to say thank you for donating to the toy drive and thank you to all of you who signed up to do this, now let me introduce our elf, agent BM" said a dj

agent walked out dressed as an elf holding a ps4

"Hello boys and girls, Merry Christmas"

"Now the rules are simple, whoever can catch agent wins the ps4"

"Wait what? I was told I won this thing and all I had to do was say Merry christmas" said agent nervously

"Now is everybody ready?" Asked the dj

everyone cheered

the lights in the mall went out and a spotlight shone on agent

"Oh no oh no" said Agent scared before running and the spotlight followed him

"GO"

"Out of my way" shouted Lexy

"That ps4 is mine" said Gumball

"No it's mine" said Tobias

everyone started to run and chase agent

"Hold on, this isn't in my contract" shouted Agent


	2. Chapter 2

Agent ran into a Macy's

"Hide me, hide Me" screamed agent as he ran into a dressing room

he breathed hard and tried to catch his breath

"I'll just lay low here for a while" said Agent

"Not if I can get you first"

Agent looked up and ran out as lexy came out of an air vent and chased him

"I didn't sign up for this" screamed agent as the crowd continued to chase him

Lexy got on all fours and ran after agent

"Give me that playstation" shouted Lexy

"Get away from me Lexy" shouted Agent

"How do you know my name?" Asked Lexy

"That's a secret" said Agent

Tobias came around a corner with a mop

"Thats Mine" shouted Tobias

Agent dodged tobias's attack and avoided Darwin who jumped from a table at him

"haha you missed me"

Gumball ran after him with Lexy. Agent ran into a movie theater, the crowd followed him into a packed theater

"Haha, they'll never get me in here" said Agent

"There he is" shouted Banana joe

Agent quickly ran out of the theater where he was tackled by lexy who scratched him hard

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" said the dj

Lexy grabbed the ps4

"We have a winner" shouted the dj

"So many scars and scratches, so much pink fury, make it stop, make it stop" said Agent shaking on the ground

Nicole picked up the kids an hour later. Agent walked out with the kids holding his own ps4

"Thanks for playing now I'm gonna go home now" said Agent

"Sorry for that little incident there" said Lexy

"I'll be fine"

the kids got in the car

"So kids did you win your contest?" Asked Nicole

"Yeah, Lexy attacked that elf and won us a ps4" said Darwin happily

"This is awesome, I can't wait to play this" said Gumball

"I'll take that" said Nicole as she took the box away

"Hey" said Gumball and Darwin angrily

"You can have this on Christmas, until then I'm holding onto it" said Nicole

"But mom-

"No buts Gumball, you cant play this til Christmas and that's final, understand?" Asked Nicole

"Yes mom" said Gumball and Darwin disappointed


	3. Chapter 3

(Rainbow factory)

Nicole drove up to the parking lot at her work, her boss was throwing a holiday party. no one in the factory knew why but the owner was always nicer and generous to everyone during the holidays. Nicole grabbed some boxes of cookies she made from the passenger seat and stepped outside. Right by a loading dock to the entrance was something unlikely to be found in Elmore, a snowman, mostly because it never snowed.

"That's odd, how did this get here?" Asked nicole

next to the snowman was a top hat. She put it on the snowman and it came to life

"Hello, winter time's fun, follow me" said the snowman happily as it walked away

Nicole smiled

"Come on, follow me" said the snowman

Nicole began to follow it

"TRUCK!" Shouted the snowman before it was run over by a truck

its carrot nose and top hat rolled right towards Nicole who was surprised at what she saw

(Inside)

Nicole came up through the elevator still holding the nose and hat when her boss floated up to her

"Merry Christmas Nicole. Oh great you brought snacks and gifts" said Masamis mr Peterson as he ate the carrot and put the hat on

"Nice hat. Winter times fun, follow me" said Peterson

Nicole placed her cookies on a buffet table and followed her boss to a Christmas tree

"Here's your secret Santa gift, number 1 worker, help yourself to some food and Merry Christmas" said Peterson before floating away

"Nicole opened the present and inside was a fruitcake that she threw away

"Hey Nicole" said Nicole's best friend Lucy

"Hello Lucy" said Nicole

"Secret santa gave you a fruitcake?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah" said Nicole

"I got one too, hey, wanna head to my cubicle and take some shots?" Asked Lucy

"I don't know remember what happened on Halloween? I woke up in a ditch outside" said Nicole

"Come on just one, Please Nicole?" Asked Lucy

"Ok just one" said Nicole

(3 bottles of wine later)

The 2 were drunk

"So, I heard your daughter attacked a man for a playbox 10 is that right?" Asked Lucy drunk

"Yeah, I'm so proud" said Nicole drunk

"You see I told you we'd be fine" said Lucy

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Nicole

(2 hours later)

Nicole and Lucy woke up outside by a loading dock lying on a pile of trash

"What happened, where are we?" Asked Lucy

"The loading dock, we got drunk again" said Nicole

"Sorry Nicole, I'm just gonna go home now" said Lucy

"Are you ok to drive?" Asked Nicole

"Of course I'm not stupid" said Lucy

Lucy stumbled to her car and got inside. She started her car and backed up and crashed into a dumpster

"I'm ok" shouted Lucy

"Oh Lucy, why do I always fall for your tricks?" Asked Nicole to herself


End file.
